Battle of the Legends
by FireFox66
Summary: New trainer Jonas Ketchum has got his frist pokemon! But when legendary pokemon come out of nowere Jonas must find out why! First story hope you like it.
1. 2 Chapters

Prologue….

18 years ago

Viridian forest

_The young man was on the edge of the cliff. He had dark, spiky hair, topped with a baseball cap, and was 16 years old. The man across from him was tall as well as menacing. "A famous trainer like you should be better, huh, Ash?" said the man with a smirk on his face. "Be quiet, you snake!" the boy retaliated. "That's no way to talk to your father!" claimed the man. "There's no way you could be my father!" exclaimed the boy. "You can accept it or not, but you are still going to die here!" yelled the man._

"_Nidoqueen, HYPER BEAM!" "Alright Pikachu, we haven't used this in a long time, but we have to if we're gonna survive! Shouted the boy VOLT TACKLE, Pikachu!" A huge explosion resulted from the Pokemon's attacks. The young man was battered and bruised, but managed to limp away from the carnage._

"_It's over, finally..."_

Present time…

Chapter 1: Meet Pallet's new trainer, Jonas Ketchum

"Get up already!" "I'll be there in a second; I just need to find some good clothes…"

"You don't have any good clothes!" "Shut up dad!"

It was Jonas's first day of training. Jonas was a black haired blue eyed trainer from a very famous family… the Ketchum family. "If you don't get up now you won't get breakfast!" "Be there in a sec Mom." Jonas finally got on jeans, a red T-shirt, and a blue vest over it. As he came down the stairs he saw his mom and dad eating pancakes. His mom was Misty Ketchum and his dad was Ash Ketchum. "Hey dad what's it say in the paper today?" "Oh sumtin about a few robberies up in Pewter… hope Brock's ok." "He can take care of himself Ash" Said Misty. "Yeah you're right Misty." "I'm going to Oaks lab ok dad?" "You're going to see Gary and his son?" "Yeah." "Ok, but before you go take this." Ash handed his son a baseball cap. "I had this when I traveled in Kanto; take good care of it Jonas." "I will dad."

The walk to the lab took nearly no time at all. As Jonas came to the gate of the lab he saw Professor Gary Oak. "So… You're Ash's boy, aren't you?" "Yep! I'm here to get a Pokemon." "So I suppose you're going to be carrying on the family business eh?"

"Yes sir! I'm going to be a great trainer, just like my father and grandfather!"

Professor Oak gave him a look that chilled him to the bone. The Professor stood like that for a moment but the look passed quickly. "Like your grandfather huh? Well, just follow me and I can give you your first Pokemon. My son's already in the laboratory."

As soon as he came into the laboratory Jonas immediately recognized his old rival, Zack Oak. Zack was an orange haired blue eyed 10 year old who had a camo styled shirt and khaki pants Zack had already chosen his Pokemon, a Squirtle - a small blue turtle that had the powers of water. Zack turned around, and confronted Jonas. "Well, if it isn't the little squirt, Jonas! You ready to get your butt kicked in battle?" "Shut up you moron!" "Yeah yeah sticks and stones. But who's got the good Pokemon here?" Zack questioned. Jonas reached to the table and grabbed a Pokeball. Printed with shiny green letters on the front of the ball was "BULBASAUR." "Alright Bulbasaur, here's our first battle! Go, Bulbasaur!" A small green dinosaur looking Pokemon with a bulb on its back came out of the ball. Zack had, at the same time, called out his Squirtle. "Come on Squirtle lets kick his butt!" Jonas called out the first attack. "Bulbasaur, vine whip!"

As expected of a vine whip attack, two vines came speeding out of Bulbasaur's back.

"Alright Squirtle, Withdraw!" The tiny turtle Pokemon withdrew into its shell. "You loser you can't hurt squirtle when it's in its shell!" Jonas suddenly had an idea.

"Bulbasaur! Stop your vine whip and get close to one of the shell's openings!"

The Bulbasaur obeyed its new master and went toward the Squirtle's shell's openings.

"Now, sleep powder!" A purple mist went directly into the shell. In seconds, the Squirtle was fast asleep. "The battle is over Jonas is the winner" Shouted the Professor. "ARGH! No way, no way, NO WAY!" screamed Zack. "Next time I face you, you're going down!"

Chapter 2

Hit the road

The Professor smiled at the two boys. "You two did great in battle! Now I will give you a few things before you go." He handed both boys a red thing with the word POKEDEX on it. "This is a pokedex." It's an encyclopedia on Pokemon" Said the Professor. "Cool" murmured Zack and Jonas at the same time. "Also here's a map of Kanto. Last but not lest I have some rice balls for you two" Said the Professor. "Jonas you go down route 2 before me I have some chores to do" Whispered Zach. Jonas nodded and went toward route 2.

Route 2 was beautiful and Pokemon were everywhere. "If only I had 1 Pokeball…" sighed Jonas. "Bet you're hungry Bulbasaur." "I got some pokefood right here for ya" Murmured Jonas. "Let me get it out of my bag… what the hell?" Jonas saw three men with black suits and sunglasses they all had blue hair. They were chasing a catlike Pokemon. One of the men put an odd looking net over the Pokemon. The Pokemon was shocked by the net and was crying out in pain. "Stop can't you see your hurting that poor Pokemon?!" Jonas and the three men looked around and saw a girl looking at them. After staring at her for a moment one of the men burst out laughing. "Ha ha ha ha you think a little girl like you can stop TEAM ROCKET????" "YOU IDIOT NO ONES SUPOSSED TO KNOW WHO WE ARE!!!!!!!" Exclaimed one of the men hitting the other man in the head. The last man said "Because you kids know were team rocket we'll tell you who we are." The first one said "Rolecall!" "Tanner! Tucker! Tomas!" they said one after another. "I'll waste the kids and you get Mew." The one called Tanner shouted. "Ok twerps you're gonin' down go Geodude! A gray Pokemon that looked like a rock popped out of the Pokeball. It looked odd for a Geodude it was very shiny and looked metallic. "Ok Bulbasaur lets crush this creep! "Let's do the first blow razor leaf!" Jonas roared. Three leafs came out of the Bulbasaur's back and spun near Geodude, But instead of hitting the Geodude and knocking it out the attack just bounced off. "What the…" "Surprised kid? Well I can't blame ya. This Geodude is resistant to all grass attacks." Tanner added with a smirk. "Ok then Bulbasaur use vine whip and coil it around Geodude!" Shouted Jonas. "Kid it won't work you can do it all day if ya want I'll still win!" Tanner smirked with confidence. As the vines went around Geodude Jonas shouted "Now thow the Pokemon at that baddie!" "What what are you do'n kid wait noooo…" Tanner stopped talking and crashed into his teammates. "Tanner you 'k man? Ah he's got the wind knocked out of 'em. You'll pay for this!!!!" Shouted Tomas and Tucker.

After the trio left Jonas said "Well won't see the three stooges for a wile, will we Bulbasaur?" As he looked around he saw the girl next to the Pokemon that the men had tried to catch. He saw that see was very pretty. She had blond hair and green eyes she was also wearing a pair of jeans and a white T- shirt. She was petting the catlike Pokemon. "And you would be…?" Asked Jonas. "Oh sorry I'm Abby Stone." She answered. "You mean the daughter of Stevens Stone?" "Yep! The one and only!" exclaimed Abby. "That's cool oh and I'm Jonas Ketchum son of Misty and Ash Ketchum." "That's so cool!" Abby hollered. "Hey who were the three stooges?" Asked Jonas. "I've seen them lurking around here lately I think there the sons of the legendary rocket duo… Jessie and James." Explained Abby. "Weird I thought that team rocket disbanded 18 years ago… oh well you want to see what the heck that Pokemon is?" Jonas then took out his pokedex and it read….

Mew

Many scholars regard it as the ancestor of all Pokemon since it can use every move discovered.

Abby and Jonas nearly fainted when they read the info. "You mean this little thing is the legendary pokemon Mew?" Asked Jonas. "It looks like it" said Abby. "Oh and you deserve these." Abby kissed him on the cheek "That was for saving Mew." She kissed him on the other cheek. "That was for saving me." She kissed him one more time on the lips. "Let me guess that was for being brave." Jonas said. "No that was because… you're cute." Jonas blinked and then blushed deep red.


	2. Chapter 3

Not very exciting yet but next chapter Will be better!

Chapter 3

Viridian City

On the way to the next town, Abby explained why she was here in Kanto. Her dad (Steven Stone) had found out that some rare rocks had been uncovered in the northwest side of Kanto. Steven had then given Abby a Beldum as her first Pokemon. She had been exploring on route 2 before Jonas had found her. That night as Jonas and Abby ate rice balls Jonas asked "Abby would you like to come with me on my journey?" "Of course! This could be fun!" she replied with a smile. Jonas sat there for a secant and asked "Abby I thought that no stones had been found out in the northwest. So why's your dad up there?" "I have no idea he never tells me anything," she replied.

Later that night as Jonas slept he had a terrible nightmare. A set of black eyes were staring at him, and Jonas heard a voice calling out in a weak cry "Help..me…." Jonas woke with sweat poring all over him. He looked at Abby and saw her sleeping peacefully. He looked up at Mew and saw a worried look on its face. He decided that he wouldn't tell Abby about the dream. The next day Jonas found he had fallen back asleep and asked Abby what the next town was. "My map says that Viridian is the next city" she said. "Yesssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!! My first gym battle!!!" Jonas hollered. He ran as fast as he could down route 2.

At mid-morning Jonas and Abby were on the outskirts of Viridian city. Jonas saw four people near an odd looking Pokemon. The first person was giant. He had brown blackish hair and muscles rippling down his shirt. Another had white hair and looked old, but it seemed like he could hold his own in a fight. The third one was a girl who had blue hair; she looked very young. The very last one had an odd hat on and looked about the same age as the girl. "Damn this Rhyhorn," the big one growled. "OK one more time Machamp tackle!" A large Pokemon attacked the Pokemon with a tackle but the Pokemon seemed unscathed. _That Pokemon looks like that Geodude we saw earlier, _thought Jonas. "It looks like you need help" Jonas said. The four figures looked over and saw Jonas. "Hey kid thanks for the offer but this is one tough Pokemon" the burly one replied. "You need to attack it with Pokemon that are good against it. So Bulbasaur come on out!" Jonas yelled. "Now use a razer leaf and poison powder with it!" The leaves and purple powder swirled around the confused Rhyhorn. The leaves didn't hit the Rhyhorn but made the Pokemon dizzy and it soon fell over from dizziness, tiredness, and poising. "Yeah! Now Pokeball go!" The Pokeball hit the Rhyhorn in the head and then opened. The Pokemon was captured instantly. "Thank you but we didn't need the help" the old one explained. "Could have fooled me" Jonas sarcastically replied. "Here I will explain over lunch; come with me."

Each one explained who they were. The old man was Professor Rowan the famed Pokemon expert. The burly one Jonas recognized before he could start talking. He was Brawly of the elite four. The last two were from Sinnoh. They were Dawn and Lucas the best coordinator and trainer in Sinnoh respectively. Rowan said that he had come down here on vacation but was alarmed when he heard that odd looking Pokemon had been popping up everywhere. "I then called Mr. Brawly and my old apprentices here to help." Jonas pondered over this and told them about Team Rocket and the weird Pokemon they had as well as Mew (who was at the moment stealing Jonas's lunch.). There was a pause for a moment and then Brawly spoke up. "That's one good Pokemon you got kid." "I concur with Mr. Brawly," Rowan put simply. "Yeah take good care of it," Lucas said. One of the waiters overheard them talking and went to the back of the restaurant and muttered three words into a cell phone "Start phase two."


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Danger in a celebration

Jonas's group headed to the Pokemoncenter for some R&R. As the Pokemon were resting Jonas called Professor Oak and told him every thing that happened. "Hmm… most troubling… Team Rocket back? And odd Pokemon? This isn't good at all. Jonas send that Rhyhorn to me and I'll study it. It might take me a bit but I will find out what it is," said the professor. Jonas put the Pokeball in the slot and it was transported to Pallet Town. "Jonas I suppose that you will be at the festival tonight. Correct?" asked Brawly after Jonas terminated the link to Oak. "Well duh. Everybody in Kanto will be here." Abby looked at Jonas and asked "What are you talking about?" "Oh I forgot you just got to Kanto. Brawly would you like to explain?" "Well you see even back when Bruno was in the elite four there's a big party in Viridian city for the summer Equinox. It's freakin' sweet!!"

That night the city was full of people and Pokemon. Nathan walked down the street smiling to himself. He had been chosen as the new gym leader of Viridian. It was like a dream come true. As he was looking at a band that was playing something that sounded suspicisly like The Fray he was tapped on the back. He turned around and saw a young man with a large R on his shirt. "Oh no not you guys." As soon as he was about to take out his Pokemon, a woman with the same R on her shirt came down and whacked Nathan with a crowbar. He crumpled to the ground and the woman said to the man "Well that went well. Let's get this guy to the boss." The man just smirked at her and put the body on his back. They both hurried off.

The next day Jonas ran to the gym. When he got there he saw many police around the area. "What's goin' on?" Jonas asked one of the officers. "The gym leader is missing!" exclaimed the officer. "WHAAAAA?? B..bb…but that means that I can't battle for my first badge!!!! "I'm sorry kid. If I were you I would head to Pewter city." Jonas came back and told every one what happened. Brawly, Rowan, Dawn, and Lucas decided to help the police. "Abby isn't your dad a friend of the gym leader here?" "Yeah its weird dad said that Nathan the gym leader was always careful… I guess we'll head to the next city then hun?" Jonas agreed and they set off. As they were leaving the same two people that kidnapped Nathan watched them set off.

How's that for a cliffhanger??!!!


	4. Chapter 5

**Now that summer vacation has started I'm going to have a lot more time typing on the computer! YAAA!**

Chapter 5

Dark Forest

Abby and Jonas walked down the unbeaten path in the deep, dark, and spooky Viridian forest. Every time they looked ahead it felt like someone or something was watching them. Even after three hours on the road, the sky was still covered by the huge trees and made it look like it was midnight.

"Jonas this place gives me the creeps. Are you sure that we need to go down this way?" Abby asked Jonas after walking for awhile.

"Yeah I'm sorry but this way is the only wa….AHHHHHHHHH!"

Two large eyes were looking at them from a small bush on the right side of them. They were bright orange.

"What… in the world is that?!" Jonas asked meekly.

"Scaredy cat! It's only a little caterpie." Abby announced.

"Umm… well I know that!" Jonas said.

"Sure you did." Abby said in a sarcastic tone.

Abby and Jonas kept walking for two more hours without any event. But Jonas couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed. He had no idea how right he was.

At the same moment Abby and Jonas set up camp, the two Team Rocket members that took out Nathan were calling their boss. The boy who had yellow hair and green eyes was talking on the phone while the girl who had steely gray hair and cold blue eyes looked at the two figures that were Abby and Jonas.

"So boss what's the next job?" the boy asked.

"Uh hu… yeah sure… yes sir! But are you positive? Yes… ok we're on it!"

The boy hung up the phone and in his low gruff voice explained to his partner what they were to do.

"The boss said not to take the kids out but to watch them and give reports back to him."

The girl just kept looking at Jonas and at the same time said "Ok I'm up for it. Are you Khan?"

"The big question is are you ready Genghis?"

Jonas didn't have a peaceful sleep. He was haunted by the same dream he had last night and the night before - with that voice, but this time not only did the voice seem to be louder there seemed to be another voice saying the same thing "Help me…" and though eyes that were there chilled him to the core. When he woke up he discovered that Mew was gone!

After he told Abby she decided that Mew had left on its own.

"After all it's a Legendary Pokemon it needs to be on its own."

Jonas puzzled over this for a moment and then agreed with Abby. After an hour trekking they came near two fellow trainers that looked tried. One of them was a girl with gray hair. She was wearing small khaki pants and a tank top. The other one was a boy with yellow hair. He had a leather jacket and blue jeans on. They looked the same age as Jonas and Abby.

"You two ok?" Jonas asked.

"Oh yes thank you! We were just walking around and got attacked by a flock of Fearow" the girl told them.

"Well if they come around again I'll stop 'em." Jonas said.

"Oh well I'm sure a handsome and ruff trainer like you can do it." The girl said in a sweet, silkily, and flirty voice.

Jonas blushed and Abby scowled.

"Well if you don't mind, Jonas and I must go." Abby said sharply.

"What? We don't need to go anywhere. We can stay here with these two for the night if that's ok with you."

"No, no we don't want you to miss whatever you were doing. After all a man like you must be very busy all the time."

Jonas blushed again and Abby dragged him away.

After Jonas and Abby were out of earshot, Khan talked to Genghis while they put their Team Rocket uniforms back on one at a time in a tree.

"So you like that guy Jonas don't ya'?"

"Yes I do. He looks like he could be a good Team Rocket recruit and the only way to get him in is attraction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that?!


	5. Chapter 6

**HI! It's me foxfire! (yes I will make a story on star fox but not now) I haven't been busy so I should be able to get more chs on this and my other storys. Yay! but who cares about me? Lets see what Jonas and Abby are up to.**

Chapter 6

Like a Rock!

Jonas was very frustrated with Abby.

"I didn't even get to know that girls name! What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!! You were flirting with that girl and I don't trust her."

"Somebody's jealous" Jonas taunted.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!!!!!!!" Abby shouted.

"Whatever" Jonas replied causally.

After many moments of silence Abby noticed something.

"Hay isn't that Pewter City?"

Indeed it was and it was to be the sight of Jonas's first gym battle.

A woman of 36 was sitting at a table sipping her coffee. She was very tall had long black hair and red eyes. She was sitting next to her husband who had short brown hair that seemed as if had gelled it about 4000 times. Though the most proment feacher on him was that he seemed to have his eyes closed all the time (although he clames there wide open). A maid came in and gave the woman some news.

"Madam there are to children outside asking for promition to battle for a gym badge," the maid said.

"mmm… tell them to come in this will be interesting won't it Brock?"

"I hope your right Lucy."

Abby and Jonas walked though Pewter City looking at the sights. The town was famous for its rocks. Abby and Jonas were still mad at each other so they went into different stores. Jonas went into a place named "Zeus's Knickknacks".

_Mom did wan t me to get some momentums, Jonas thought. _

He entered the small shop and a small flute caught his eye. As he examined the flute something clicked in his mind. He shivered and felt cold and yet hot at the same time.

"So you're interested in the Azure Flute 'eh?"

Jonas turned around and saw a large man with blue eyes and golden hair.

"Oh yes sir. What is the Azure Flute?"

"Well it's said that if played it can clam down any Pokemon it's very handy… do you want it?"

"Yes but how much dos it cost?"

The man seemed to look at him oddly for a few scents then mumbled "He is the one."

"Wha?"

"It's free for you."

"I repeat Whaaaa?

"I said it's free now leave!"

After being pushed out of the store he saw Abby carrying three bags of clothes out of a store.

"How many clothes do you need?"

"Only three bags more!"

Jonas managed to make Abby travel light and she only came away with four pairs of clothes. They then went to the Pokemon Center and healed up there Pokemon. Jonas then called the professor about his Rhyhorn.

"Hi Jonas! I have some news about your Rhyhorn. It was turned into a steel type!"

"But…but that's not possible right?"

"Well I have no idea how whoever did it well did it! But I have found away to change it back so when I send it back to you it should be normal agne."

The Pokemon was sent to Jonas and the Rhyhorn was regular once more.

"Jonas if you could if you find more of these Pokemon captcher and send the Pokemon to me."

"Will do I'll see you later!"

They came to the gym and got there Pokeballs out.

"This will be cool!" Jonas shouted out.

The door creaked open and two people came out.

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Brock."

"You're battling us for a badge?"

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Next ch is full of battles!


	6. 7

Hey! I'M GETTING BACK TO MY OTHER STORIES! I WILL GET ROSE'S RETURN OFF SOON BUT YOU'LL HAFT TO WAIT!

Chapter 6

Ignore at your own peril

He was an odd looking man. He had green hair and was very tall. He had a slight frown on his face. Like he had just heard some bad news. As he walked around his large room a young man ran in.

"Sir… he made it past Sam and Tom…" he said gasping for air.

"Hmm… it figures that girl has talking liking for that boy… she didn't use it?"

"No sir she gave it to me…."

"Hmm… she may need back up… send Violet there after the boys' gym battle."

"Sir?"

"Oh yes and tell her she can use her "talent" on him… ugh she seems to get crushes on all of these boys… oh well her... what did you call it? "Charm" Should make him a member before the end of the month."

"Sir we all ready have lot of members why don't we attack now?"

"Jackson, Jackson, have some patience," He said taking a book off his shelf. He flipped through it as he talked stopping on an odd looking page. "If the book is correct then he is the key to ruling the world."

He showed the page to the boy. It was full of colorful pictures depicting a scene of pure chaos. A boy with light all around him he had an evil smile on and was aiming his hand at a ripped out part of the page. On the other side of the page a girl was sitting down crying for the boy.

"Sir what does it mean?"

"It means the like his father and his grandfather he welds the power to save or destroy the world."

"And if he won't help us?"

"Simple then," the man smiled "Kill him."

Pewter City…

"JONAS! How the heck are ya?"

Brock bear hugged Jonas lifting him up into the air.

"Fine but umm Brock you can let go now."

Brock put Jonas down looking a bit embarrassed.

"Well anyway I'm here to challenge you Brock!" Jonas said pointing at Brock.

"Well you're a chip off the old block aren't you! Well don't be shy step on in! Oh and who's this pretty young lady?"

"Brock!!!!!" Jonas yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry Jonas old habits die hard…"

The gym was huge. It was filled with rock type Pokémon working out.

"Yeah not bad huh? Now this gym is the place to train your rock Pokémon!"

As they neared the battle arena, Jonas asked Brock a question.

"Hey Brock my dad was talking' about a few robberies in the area. Did you get robbed?"

"No but we nearly did. Last night a man came in here, but it looks like he was scared off by the Pokémon."

"Do you know who this guy is?" asked Abby.

"Yeah he calls himself Steel on account of that he uses Steel Pokémon, and he's killed 6 people so far!" answered Lucy.

"Hmm… could it? nah…." Abby mumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing," Abby said quickly.

Jonas thought that she was hiding something but decided not to push it.

"Ok now! Jonas I accept your challenge!"

As the two trainers walked to their positions Lucy called out "This will be a one on one battle no time limit. Jonas you can use any items while Brock can't. The winner will be decided when one person's Pokémon faints…. GO!"

"Ok Bulbasaur come on out!"

Jonas's trusty green dinosaur came out on the field.

"Well then I'll just… son of a gun! What the hell is that?!?!"

The large windows that let sunlight come in were all shattered. Everyone ducked out of the way as the shards came hurtling down. Once the smoke cleared Jonas could see a man that was very oddly dressed. He had a mask that covered up his face. The man's eyes could not be seen because of the one way mirrors on them. He had Steely hair and he was wearing a blood red suit and he had a black cape that flowed behind him. Jonas knew who he must be. He was Steel the robber that Brock was talking about.

Steel let out a cold dark laugh when he saw Jonas.

"So you're Ash's son… you do look very tough… let's see how tough!"

The man took out a Poke ball and through it at Jonas. The ball hit the ground and a huge Pokémon came out. Jonas new it was Metagross the iron leg Pokémon. Jonas knew he was no match for this guy. His Metagross had to be at least level 45 and Bulbasaur was about level 10! Jonas Bulbasaur slowly backed up to the wall.

"You're coming with me Jonas," Steel said beckoning to him. But Jonas and Bulbasaur stood their ground.

Steel sighed and spoke into a raido.

All at once 30 Team R members came in through the windows.

"If you won't come quietly then…"

The next few moments went in slow-mo for Jonas. Even though he couldn't hear anything at all he saw Steels lips move and 10 of the Rockets rushed him. As Bulbasaur lashed out with its vines and Jonas punched every were thoughts ran in his mind. His Father, Steel looking sort of familiar, the gym battle, and then Abby.

Jonas woke up. He was laying down on a soft white bad. Abby was sitting at the edge of the bed and Brock and Lucy were looking at him.

Jonas managed to say something like "mufgrerg…"

"Take it easy Jonas you took one heck of a hit to the head," Brock said.

"Oh thank god!"

Abby hugged him. Even though he was still a little out of it he knew he was blushing from head to toe. After Abby let go Lucy calmly said

"The doc said that you will be fine in a day or so."

"What… what happened?"

Abby quickie spoke up.

"Jonas When you were fighting one of the TR guys hit you really hard over the head you kept fighting but when the TR guys including Steel ran off you dropped to the floor."

"Brock is Bulbasaur?"

"He's fine he's in the Poke center."

"Oh that's good…." and then he fell into a horrid dream.

Jonas was in the middle of a forest. There was smoke everywhere. As he was walking away a voice called to him.

"I am back!"

A shining light blurred the dream and Jonas woke up. He did not tell anyone about the dream when Brock, Lucy, and Abby came in.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah," Jonas lied.

"Well the doc said that today you could go on to Mt. Moon!"

"Great! Wait a sec I didn't get a badge!!!"

"Jonas from the bravery you showed yesterday I think I could give you anything," Brock said handing Jonas the bolder badge.

"Thanks Brock!"

As Jonas and Abby walked out of Pewter City Jonas noticed that it was getting hotter and hotter.

"Boy must be a 100 out here!"

"Yeah maybe I shouldn't have bought all of these sweaters!"

"Gee Abby ya think???"

As they walked down the road Jonas spotted someone up the road.

"Hey! YOU!"

Jonas was surprised by this as he had just seen her clearly and… holy! She was HOT! She had short short short pants and a shirt that would not be allowed at a school. She had violet eyes and curly blond hair.

"Hey you two! You guys lost?"


	7. Sorry

**Hey Its me. I know that I haven't posted anything in a long long long… time. Im extremely critical of my own work and… well I thought the stuff I wrote sucked. **

**I really don't know if I'll continue these stories or write new ones at all.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who gave me reviews and all the rest.**


End file.
